Personal two-way radio devices, particularly those of the type used by policemen, firemen and like emergency-oriented personnel have become increasingly popular in recent years. Typically, communications are maintained with a central dispatcher or other personnel by means of a communications setup mounted within a vehicle. When leaving the vehicle, however, lines of communications are broken. Accordingly, personal two-way radios have become highly desirable for use by such individuals to maintain communications at all times. Such personal radios are generally adapted for fastening on the belt of the individual when he is out of the vehicle and while he is in the vehicle, the radio is adapted to plug into a vehicle-mounted unit to connect with the conventional communications setup. Such personal radios conventionally include rechargeable batteries which, when operated in the vehicle, are recharged so that they are ready for use when removed.
Typically, a leather or vinyl case has been used to encase the radio when the user is not in the vehicle. These cases are relatively expensive, extremely bulky and difficult to work with. Much difficulty has been experienced in being able to transfer the radio quickly from case to vehicle and vice versa. The radio, when in the case, often interferes with an officers freedom of movement. The most important drawback, perhaps, is the fact that radios are oftened dropped in "active" situations damaging them severely. When one considers that the price of a radio of this type is typically in excess of $600.00, and often as much as $1,000.00, the need for a more reliable carrying device is readily appreciated.